


Pick a Side

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [46]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Good Parent Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, No beta we die like that guy who tried to propose to his girlfriend on an escalator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “But dad!”“No.”“Please!”---Or, when the Diaz boys argue, they both want Buck to take their side.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 40
Kudos: 543





	Pick a Side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When Eddie and Chris fight, they both want to win Buck over to their side. It's funny.

“But dad!”

“No.”

“Please!” Buck stood awkwardly between Eddie and Christopher, the father and son matching each other’s stances and expression equally. They had been going back and forth for a few minutes now. Actually, they had been arguing about this since Buck had come over. Both Diaz boys had barely acknowledged Buck when he had come in, his boyfriend’s son at least saying hi while Eddie simply nodded to Buck. 

“I’m responsible.”

“I’m not saying you aren’t,” Eddie said, giving his ten-year-old son a look. Buck just focused on the meal he was attempting to cook for all three of them, not really wanting to be a part of this argument.

“Then why can’t I have a pet?” Christopher asked with a huff.

“You can,” Eddie said with a sigh. “We’ve talked about this.”

“A hamster or a fish is not a pet!” Christopher whined, banging his crutch on the ground like he was stomping his foot. Eddie gave Christopher a warning glance. “Why can’t we get a cat or dog?”

“Chris,” Eddie said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I work long hours.”

“I can take care of a cat or dog,” Christopher said with a huff. “Even when you’re not home. Right Buck?” Buck glanced at Christopher, internally cursing when he saw Christopher giving him the patented Diaz puppy dog eyes, which both Diaz boys knew was his weakness. “Aren’t I responsible enough to have a cat or dog?”

“I…” Buck stared at Christopher, not sure what to say.

“A pet is a lot of work,” Eddie said. “They need to be fed, trained, and need a lot of attention. And between my job and all your extracurriculars, we’re not home enough. Right Buck?”

“I…” He looked back and forth between them, realizing that they wanted him to pick a side. But he couldn’t pick a side. If he sided with Eddie, he would upset Christopher, who would give him those sad, hurt eyes that made Buck’s heart break a little. And if he sided with Christopher, then he would piss off his boyfriend and that would leave him to sleep on the couch (which he really didn’t want because Eddie had promised him earlier that they would have some adult, alone time that evening). 

“Buck.” The both said it at the same time and Buck’s eyes widened. 

“Oh look!” Buck said loudly, his voice cracking as he spoke. “Dinner’s ready!” He quickly ran off into the dining room to set the table, really not wanting to pick a side. He set the table slowly, taking his time and hoping the argument was done when he went back into the kitchen. 

He poked his head into the kitchen a few minutes later, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw Christopher pull away from hugging his dad. Eddie just smiled, ruffling Christopher’s hair before watching him walk into the dining room. Buck walked back into the kitchen, just watching his boyfriend.

“You really couldn’t pick?” Eddie asked, giving Buck a look. “After everything we’ve been through?”

“That was low,” Buck said with a pout and Eddie chuckled. “And what do you expect? If I choose, then I’m either going to have a sad ten-year-old or a frustrated boyfriend.”

“I don’t see how those are even,” Eddie said. “I mean, most of the time I think it’s sweet that you love my son as much as you love me. But also, I’d really like for you to take my side of this.”

“This is a Diaz issue,” Buck said, before a cheeky grin crossed his face. “Make me a Diaz and we’ll talk.” Eddie raised an eyebrow before stepping closer to Buck. 

“Don’t tempt me with a phony offer.” His intense brown eyes scanned back and forth across Buck’s face. Buck swallowed at the intensity in which Eddie was staring at him and Eddie smiled. 

“Not phony at all,” Buck whispered before gently kissing Eddie. He then stepped back smiling at the soft look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Dad! Buck! The food’s getting cold!” 

“We will be talking about that later,” Eddie said, walking past Buck towards the dining room, squeezing Buck’s hand as he passed. Buck smiled to himself before following after his boyfriend. He ruffled Christopher’s hair, his smile growing for the smile he got from Christopher. They all settled down, starting in on the meal before them. 

“Hey dad? Can I get a cell phone?”

“No.” And Buck just groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
